


Rewrite the Stars

by Dewdropwifu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Not A Happy Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewdropwifu/pseuds/Dewdropwifu
Summary: Loki and Y/n deal with the idea that, if they stay together, millions will die.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Rewrite the Stars

Loki and Y/N stood in the garden, Y/n faced away from him.

“I don’t hide my feelings for you Y/N and you don’t hide yours. Why should we care what happens in the future if it means that we’re together.” He held out his hand for her, “We can change our own destiny”.

“It’s not that easy Loki,” The woman whipped around, the moonlight illuminated the tears on her face. “When the team looks at us they will only see what is meant to come. Just because we can be together when we’re alone doesn’t mean that we can go and put the world at risk because of a stupid little crush we have.” Loki took a step back in shock. “You’re not meant to be with me. You are meant to be on Asgard to protect it whenever the attack comes. I can’t let you stay here with me when the fate of your home is in danger.” She wiped her face, “How dare you say that the future doesn’t matter when all those people will die.”

“I just want to be with you, why can’t you see that. We can find a way to stop it. I love you, why can’t you just accept that.” Loki’s own eyes started watering.

The flowers around them were a declaration of Loki’s love for her. He had conjured it when he decided to confess his feelings to her. She had giggled and jumped into his arms when she saw her favorite flowers surrounding her. Since that night, many different flowers, shrubs, trees, have adorned the small area that Loki found.

Tonight was supposed to be a great night. It was the first party that Loki had agreed to go to. The night was going great until Dr. Stephen Strange had pulled the couple aside to show them the dangers that awaited them if they continued their affair. Asgard was going to be attacked, Strange didn’t know when, but it was going to happen. Most if not all Asgardians were going to die if Loki didn’t go back. Strange had revealed that Loki would stay due to Y/n becoming sick. This is what ignited the fight between the two.

“It’s impossible Loki. I can’t let you.” She turned back around and stared at a rose in front of you. 

Loki walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “My love,” he pulled her to look at him. “I love you and I can’t let you hurt not only me but you too. I can see that you don’t want this, so why do you keep insisting.”

Y/n sighed knowing that nothing would make him change his mind, “Loki,” she closed her eyes, “There is nothing more you can do, I’ve made up my mind.”

“No,” His face was gleaming with his tears, “Don’t you dare shut me out when I am trying to work this out”.

She shook her head, “There’s nothing you can do. I refuse to let those people die Loki.”

Loki grabbed both of her shoulders and pulled her to look at him, “Y/n please”.

“Don’t look at me like that,” her eyes cast upwards to the night sky, “Just let go Loki”.

He pushed her back out of his hands like she had burned him. “Fine”. He let out a loud sob as he transported himself to his once shared room.

He dropped to his knees as he began blubbering. His back hunched over as he let out loud cries of pain.

In the garden, Y/n sat on a bench, a rose on her lap. Her crying was silent. Her dress had spots where her tears hit. She was only accompanied by the stars above her.


End file.
